


Elysium

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the skies are blue, then what paints the heavens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

**E** lysium

If the skies are blue, then what paints the heavens?

He likes to think they're splattered with all the glorious shades of blues and whites and in-betweens, with a good helping of lace and royal frills.

Just blues, albeit heavenly, would be rather boring - and he thinks, appropriate shades of crimsons would do well, crafted into delicate roses, thorny and still bleeding sap.

And pinks, the shade of her lips; yellows, the weave of her hair as she sings and laughs gaily upon an evergreen land; blacks, the shadow of his eyelids as his lips gently press against hers.


End file.
